


Leaves A Trace

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: A Drabble poem for Random Acts of Poetry Day





	Leaves A Trace

  
Leaves on the ground  
Fall is arriving  
Men in black  
Furtive glances  
What will be the mantra?  
What will be the end?

Leaves on the ground  
Fall is here  
Cool air caressing his skin  
Finding a spot of flesh  
I will not die  
I will not yield

Leaves on the ground  
Fall hides traces  
Who will follow  
The tracks he leaves?  
Someone searches  
He will not fail

Leaves on the ground  
Fall can tempt you  
Many have tried  
No one succeeds  
He will not die  
He will not yield

Leaves on the ground  
Fall will lead you  
Here  
Safe  
Partner

 


End file.
